Butterfly on a Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…
1. Chapter 1

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

"Two boys are climbing the barricade!" shouted Lesgles before gunshots rang out. The boy in the back pushed the first lad down and gasped as a bullet embedded itself into his shoulder. A second bullet penetrated his stomach as he slid down the wall that the students built before he could fully climb over the students' wall to safety. The boy who he just saved let out a high pitched shriek before scrambling down to hold his friend.

"Wait! I know him!" shouted Marius, running over to the kneeling boy. "Eponine! What are you doing?" he asked in a rush. He bent over the other boy and removed his hat to a tumble of black corkscrew curls that surrounded a doll-like face. "Who is this girl? Why have you brought her here?"  
Suddenly, the injured girl began to sneeze, bringing her hand up to her mouth as suddenly, from her nose flew the two bullets.

"That hurt like a sonofabitch," she muttered, her voice heavy with a Russian accent. She began to sit up as Joly rushed over with his bag, ready to treat on the injured girl. She waved him off with an loud "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'M FINE!" Joly pulled her ragged shirt off her shoulder and to his shock, where a gaping, bloody hole should've been, there was only smooth, pale skin. "As I said before, I'm fine," she snapped irritably before using Eponine to stand. She looked around the crowd of students, who were watching her with wary eyes before announcing in a loud voice, "I have a letter for Monsieur Enjolras."

A handsome man with a strong build and sculptured face stepped from the crowd and stretched out a hand for the said so letter. He raised an eyebrow at the girl, who challenged him with a glare that could kill. Enjolras opened the letter and read it, mouthing the words silently to himself before he flipped it over to continue reading. Once he was done. He refolded the letter and slid it back into its envelope.

"Are these other volunteers like you?" he asked blankly.

The girl shrugged her shoulders before replying. "Well, yes and no," she confessed. "We're all different in our own ways."

Enjolras nodded before suddenly, out of the alleyway that was on the side of the ABC Café, a small group of young women appeared. They were all dressed in trousers and wore tops that allowed them the freedom to move. They also carried three to five muskets in arm as well as two dozen mules laden done with chests of ammunition.

"Oh my God," breathed Courfeyrac.

"Now, we'll fight for freedom!" grinned Grantaire.

"Who are you?" asked Enjolras, both puzzled and alarmed. The puzzlement was from "_Where did they get all this weaponry?_" The alarm was from "_They're going to die for this cause!_"

The leader (as Enjolras was beginning to think of her being) just ignored him and did a quick head count. When she finished, she turned to a pretty girl with long straight black hair.

"We're all accounted for, Sapphire Butterfly," announced the Asian girl with a swift salute.

Before any of the students had time to think about her name, she spoke in a voice that commanded respect. "Our numbers have grown, Kitty," she stated, her hands behind her back as she looked over the growing number of females. Within a few minutes, there were at least two hundred or more females all crowded into the alleyway. The volunteers were silent as they all eyeballed their leader with respect shining in their eyes. She suddenly turned to Enjolras. "Enjolras, what are your orders?" she barked.

It took the rebel leader a few moments to shake the stupor he was in before answering.  
"How many of you are healers?" he asked hesitantly. Eight hands rocketed up and he sent them into the café to help with the mini hospital that Joly had set up for the wounded. "How many of you know how to shoot a gun and hit the target every time?" All the ladies raised their hands, making Enjolras stumble back a few steps.

"Soldiers approaching!" shouted the lookout. "A hundred men on the front lines!"

"Grab your guns!" barked Sapphire Butterfly as the women scrambled into place at the barricade with guns and extra bullets in hand.

"Ready!" shouted a girl with snow white hair and a dark complexion.

Enjolras took a deep breath before steeling himself, promising himself that he would talk to this Sapphire Butterfly once the battle was over.

_**"FIRE!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

Within the hour, the rebels had made the army flee with their tail in between their legs. Over half the Calvary laid dead in their own blood or close to it. A great number of these deaths were done by the volunteers, who evidently enough were crack shots.

Enjolras was amazed at their skills. But he was most taken with Sapphire Butterfly, who was clearly the leader of the small band of female rebels. She barked orders to them like nobody's business

He found himself looking at her every now and then out of the corner of his eyes. She was petite, coming up to just below his breastbone, with an unruly mane of long black corkscrew curls that she wore loose. Upon close inspection, he realized that the side of her neck had scales in pinks and blues that disappeared under her tunic, and her wrists were covered with the strange markings as well. He caught himself wondering if the rest of her body was covered with the unusual features that graced her fair skin. She eyes were also an unusual feature- they could shift color according to her moods. So far, Enjolras had only seen three colors- black, deep green and dark red.

Enjolras found Sapphire Butterfly after the first battle, conversing with her "Amazon Warriors", as Grantaire referred to them as being. He cleared his throat, signaling that he wished to speak with her pretty Russian leader. She finished up what she was saying and handed over the reigns to her second-in-command- an Asian girl named Kitty- before loping up to where Enjolras was standing with mixed emotions in his eyes.

"Might I be able to assist you with something, Monsieur Enjolras?" she asked him with her musket swung over her shoulder causally as though it were just a sack of clothes. Enjolras swallowed as he remembered the fierce look on her face as she shot down solider after solider in the first battle.

"I was wondering where you learned to be such a good shot," he said causally, leading the way into the café to grab a drink. The rebelette turned down a glass of Spanish whisky and instead seated herself backwards in one of the chairs, giving Enjolras a good look at her legs.

He shook himself as he listened to her pause, searching for words that would best put his mind at ease.

"I learned from the best of the best," she answered finally, her words halted as though she was struggling to find words in the native language. "A team by the name of Smertelʹnyy otryad ubiystvo zmei." She didn't offer anything more than that, and Enjolras respected that.

She sat with him as he nursed his drink, finally finishing it and sliding the glass to the bartender, who swiped it and went to the back to wash it.

Sapphire Butterfly stood to go back outside but Enjolras's next question made her halt in midstep.

"What's your real name?"

Sapphire Butterfly sighed heavily before turning to face the leader of the male rebels. For the first time since Enjolras met her, a small smile graced her face. And while it was sad, it was still a smile noneoftheless.

"Ekaterina," she whispered as she eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Enjolras in confusement.

"My name is Ekaterina Shishlyannikov," she repeated herself before another loud shout sounded for the barricade. "For the love of God, now what?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

Enjolras found himself wondering about Sapphire Butterfly- _Ekaterina_- past. True she had told him very little about it during their brief three minute break, but still, his imagination went wild at the few details that she told him.

She said that she was trained by a group of assassins. That explained why she was a crack shot with a gun. But what about the other women who had volunteered? Had they all been trained under the same deadly people, or did she train them herself? If not, then how did she find them? Or did they find her?

Enjolras shook his head, chuckling at the effect that this strange girl had on his mind. She was special, that much was certain about her.

But he would soon find out how special she was.

One morning, Sapphire Butterfly was on lookout duty for the sixth shift in a row and she was still looking wide awake, despite the fact that she hadn't any sleep for over three days. Enjolras walked up to the post as quietly as he could, in case she was asleep.

"Enjolras," greeted the assassin without blinking an eye. "Is there perhaps something that I can do to assist you?"

Enjolras blinked in surprise.

"Your shoes squeak when you walk," she explained without taking her eyes off the horizon.

"I came to relieve you," was all that he said.

"I'm fine," she snapped, her eyes still on the horizon before halting on a small movement.

"_**TWO MEN APPROACJING THE BARRICADE!**_" she roared in a loud voice that startled Enjolras. He was impressed; Sapphire Butterfly had a good set of lungs on her. She cocked her musket and trained it on them, even though they brandished an olive branch.

A sign of peace.

"Let's pray that they're here to surrender," muttered Kitty sarcastically, brushing her black hair out of her green eyes. Sapphire Butterfly's second-in-command was an Asian girl no older than fifteen at the most. She was also the only female to wear a dress, saying that if she was to die, then she would die like a lady.

The leader of the band of female rebels snorted loudly as she trained her weapon on the men, who clambered over the barricade looking scared for their lives. They seemed to collect their wits when they saw that a vast majority of the fighters were females.

"Can I help you with something?"

Both men yelped and spun around; one smashed into the other, sending the two of the crashing into a crate and onto the road. There, standing before them, was the fearless leader of the rebelettes, standing as though she were an empress and the men were mere street urchins who had dared to cross her path. Sapphire Butterfly continued to glare at them until one began to stutter.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-we co-co-co-come t-t-t-to a-as-ask if you w-w-will surrender," he finally got out, in awe of the stunning, if not dangerous teen standing in front of him.

In answer, Sapphire Butterfly fired her musket; the bullet went flying past their heads and thudded into a crate.

"There's your answer," snarled the pint sized assassin, glaring at the two gentlemen, who now looked as though they were going to wet their pants. "Get out before we kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

"Was that really necessary?" asked Enjolras with amusement as both teams of rebels watched the men run back to their commander with sheer terror written on their faces.

Sapphire Butterfly shrugged. "It was either that or I kill them," she stated in a matter-of-fact voice before turning to direct two members of her squadron who had ventured out to bring buckets of water for the teams to drink and wash themselves. "Inside," she barked and the two girls scuttled to do as ordered.

"Enjolras?" called Grantaire, sober for once. "Can you come over here for a moment?"

The leader of the university students walked over to where the men slept to see half of his fighters were waiting for him. Joly, Combeferre, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Jean Prouvaire and Lesgles were among the small group.

"Alright, now be on your way!" shouted Lesgles, shooing away the group with a wave of his hands. Everyone except Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Combeferre were left now.

Grantaire wasted no time barging into what had been on everyone's minds.

"So we've noticed that you and the little lass with the big voice are getting cozy." It was a statement, not a question. Enjolras opened his mouth to speak, but Courfeyrac continued on.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Enjolras," he soothed the ruffle feathered leader. "We were all betting on whether or not you would go out with Adelle- the prostitute who is always arguing with that beggar woman- or Maelie, that pretty waitress."

"It's time that you found yourself a woman!" cheered Combeferre happily. "Now you'll truly be a man!"

Enjolras looked puzzled at this comment, causing the other three men to chuckle.

"What are you three fools talking about?" asked a baffled Enjolras, only making the others laugh harder.

"You'll no longer be a virgin! Now that's what being a man is truly about!" chortled Grantaire, slapping Enjolras' back hard enough to send the blushing leader to the ground. He lay there, stunned for a moment before his friend's words finally sunk in. He shook his head to clear away the cobwebs that were suddenly forming across his mind.

"I am not looking for sex!" he finally found his tongue to say before standing and stalking off.

~xoXox~

Meanwhile, Sapphire Butterfly was having a strangly similar conversation with Kitty, her second in command and Julie, Kitty's close friend.

"Come on, it's obvious that he likes you!" groaned Julie, shocked at how narrow minded their leader was being. "Besides, it will be nice to see you settled down for once."

"What do you mean by 'settled down'?" cried Sapphire Butterfly, letting her calm, deadpan exterior slide to show her true self. Underneath her unfeeling mask, Ekaterina Shishlyannikov was a young woman who had been swindled of her girlhood; forced to grow up quickly; forced to do things that would terrify even the most hardened criminal. "There's so much I want to do, places I want to travel to, things I want to experience; I'm not ready to settle down- if what you're implying means getting married and having children. I'm too young to be a mother- I'm just not ready to have children yet!"

"I'm not saying that you're going to have sex!" protested Kitty, crossing her arms. "You are a stunning young lady- it would be a crime if a man didn't show interest in you!"

Ekaterina shrugged as she wrapped her blood red shawl around her shoulders more. It was nearing nighttime, and she got cold easily, because of her mutation.

The pint sized assassin sighed heavily as she found herself dwelling on her past, when she had learned that she was a mutant. She was around fourteen or so, and was out on a walk. Ekaterina grew up in a small, rural town in Russia, so when she was shot, she was shocked to say in the least. But her wounds closed right up and she screamed loudly. That scream had killed the assassin who had been sent to kill her and her family. Apparently, her parents were (once upon another time) assassins for rival countries. When they met, it had been love at first sight, so they ran off and got married. Fifteen years later, their past had caught up with them, killing their other four children and themselves. Ekaterina was the only survivor.

And so she set out to kill the organization that had her family murdered.

Their names were still branded into her mind.

The name of the assassination group was Smertelʹnyy Otryad Ubiystvo Zmei.


	5. Chapter 5

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

"_**FIRE!**_"

Sapphire Butterfly's finger pulled back on the trigger, killing a soldier that was too close to her for her own comfort. He died with a bullet in his forehead. She continued to fire, with Kitty handing her a loaded musket and taking the discharged one to clean and reload.

"They're retreating!" shouted Joly gleefully as the soldiers turned on their heels and took off with their tails in-between their legs.

"Look at how they run!" sneered Courfeyrac, jabbing a finger at the cowards.

Ekaterina muttered something under her breath in a foreign language before standing from her position. She winced as her muscles cracked and popped from crouching in one position for too long. She hobbled over to where Enjolras was standing, swearing under her breath at her stiff muscles.

When she was just a few feet away from him, she spied something in the trees that made her blood run cold.

"_**SNIPER!**_" she shrieked, knocking Enjolras over and covering his body with hers. She heard one of the girls taking care of the sniper as she protected him.

After she heard something smack the ground with a loud _**CRACK**_, she realized how close to Enjolras she actually was. A faint red swept across her cheeks as she turned away from his piercing green eyes. But Enjolras turned her face back to his and touched her cheek.

"How do you say 'thank you' in your native tongue?" he asked softly, his breathing suddenly ragged.

"Like this," whispered Ekaterina before kissing his lips softly. As her head came up, Enjolras gave in to the primal feeling inside of him. He growled as he slammed his lips onto Ekaterina's, making her squeak in surprise at what he was doing. The pint sized assassin found herself melting into his arms as he deepened the kiss. His hands were on the back of her neck and the small of her back, pulling her in closer to him. Ekaterina moaned quietly as he pulled away from her, an odd look on his face.

"Spasibo," gasped Ekaterina, breathing harshly.

"What was that?" Enjolras asked her softly.

"That is how one says 'thank you' in Russian," she whispered before standing and walking off, leaving Enjolras feeling stunned and confused.

Top of Form


	6. Chapter 6

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

The next few days passed by in a blur for Ekaterina, but the only thing that she could remember was watching Enjolras killing soldiers out of the corner of her eye. She had also killed, but she changed her tactics- instead of making it a painful death, she made it quick and clean.

Ekaterina found herself daydreaming more and more as the battle reached its climax. There were a few casualties- three of her girls and two of the students whose names she didn't know.

Finally, on a Friday, Ekaterina found herself in the pub, ordering a glass of water. She was drained after eight days of no sleep. But she couldn't show weakness- no, weakness was what got her kind killed. _Just look at papa and mama and my siblings_, she thought ruefully as she downed her drink.

"You tired?"

Ekaterina coughed, surprised to find that Enjolras was standing behind her. She inhaled, accidently inhaling the rest if the juice that was in her mouth and resulting in a coughing, stuttering fit. Enjolras patted her back hard to help her get rid of the liquid in her lungs. Finally, after about five minutes of trying to breath, Ekaterina was able to take a shuddering breath.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she wheezed, choking in air.

"I'm sorry!" Enjolras said, sitting next to Ekaterina. For the first time, he noticed how tiny she was- she barely even came up to his chest, but what she lacked in size, she made up for with strength, her street smart knowledge and her crack shot aim- he had never seen her miss her mark. But he knew that Ekaterina was a dangerous person, one who would lead to his downfall.

Suddenly, Ekaterina began to shiver violently, her teeth chattering as she wrapped her thin shawl around her shoulders. Enjolras swore quietly before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the freezing girl. She nodded her thanks before drawing her legs up to capture the warmth of the jacket.

"Do you get cold every night?" Enjolras asked her as she continued to quake in the cold night. Ekaterina nodded her blue eyes turning stormy grey as her body rapidly lost its warm temperature.

Enjolras knew what he had to do.

He helped Ekaterina to stand before picking her up and cradling her close to his chest. to his surprise, the pint sized rebelette didn't fight with him; she only snuggled down closer into his chest as he walked back outside to his cot. He laid Ekaterina down before crawling in next to her, wrapping her up in her blankets.

"Sleep," he murmured softly to her.

"I can't," she whispered back. "Are the stars always this beautiful at night?"

~xoXox~

The next morning, Enjolras was woken up by muffled chuckles and quiet words. He cracked open an eye to see Grantaire, Joly, Combeferre, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Jean Prouvaire, Marius and Lesgles were sniggering at him. Enjolras groaned softly, squinting in the bright sunlight that was suddenly blinding him.

He then remembered what had happened the night before and he looked at Ekaterina next to him, who was snuggled up into his side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, protecting her from the horrors of the world.

"What happened last night?" wondered Grantaire with a knowing smirk on his face. Enjolras began to stammer and stutter, causing for the usually drunk man to boom out a laugh. "Atta boy, Orestes!" he cheered before scampering off, fearful of the Les Amis leader's temper. That just left the remainder of the ABC gang that Enjolras was on close terms with; they were all examining him as though he were an interesting specimen waiting to be dissected.

"Nothing happened!" hissed Enjolras. "Go away before you wake her up-"

"Too late," came Ekaterina's sleepy mumble as she sat up, still wearing Enjolras' jacket from the night before. "What are you fools looking at?" she snapped at the ogling men, who all skedaddled at the glare she sent them.

~xoXox~

"_**FIRE!**_" shouted Ekaterina, her team of female warriors sending the first three rows of soldiers falling. They continued to fire until all the men in fancy uniform were dead.

"Another day, another victory!" cheered Enjolras.

"The final victory!" shouted someone on the other side of the barricade as suddenly Marius shouted that he spied a white flag being raised.

"The cowards surrender at long last!" cheered Grantaire, dancing about like a crazy loon.

"France is free!" cheered Kitty, jumping up into the air in a very unladylike fashion.

"At last," murmured Ekaterina, looking at Enjolras as he celebrated with his friends. She turned to leave with her crew, who had already packed up everything and were leaving to go back to their secret home underground, beneath the sewers.

Enjolras spied Ekaterina leaving and he ran up to her and pulled her into a kiss.

_**Pleasy sneezy tell me if this was rushed. I'm just so eager to start typing up chapter 7.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

Enjolras kicked the door to his flat shut as he struggled with Ekaterina's blouse. The pint sized assassin was already hard at work at unknotting his cravat.

"Why do you men wear these stupid neck ties?" she wondered out loud, her head tilting back as she moaned loudly; Enjolras was kissing her neck as he led her to his bedroom.

Enjolras sat her down on the bed as he kissed her passionately.

And for once, Ekaterina allowed a man to take control.

~xoXox~

The following morning, Enjolras woke up to an empty bed. At first, he thought that Ekaterina had woken up, but then he saw a note on his bedside table. He grabbed it and read it, his heart sinking with every word he read.

_**Dear Enjolras,**_

_**Last night was amazing- I had no idea that my body could feel so whole. You were my first and I will always treasure the special night we shared. But as of now, I must vanish into the night.**_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_**Sapphire Butterfly**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

_**FOUR YEARS LATER…**_

"Monsieur President," greeted Grantaire with a low bow. "Joly and Combeferre have arrived with the paperwork for you to fill out."

"Thank you, Grantaire," spoke Enjolras from in front of the fireplace. He was standing with his back to the giant window, his front to the roaring fire. He nodded at the sober man, who vanished without another word.

The men of the barricade all knew better than to disturb their leader when he was in one of his moods (which was pretty much all the time.) They all knew that Enjolras and Sapphire Butterfly had shared an intimate night before she vanished, leaving no trace of her behind. Enjolras was crushed- he had moped around the café for weeks, only helping with the reconstruction of France and rising to his new position when he was elected president.

But what they didn't know was that Sapphire Butterfly went by another name.

Ekaterina Shishlyannikov.

Only Enjolras knew her by her real name, and he never uttered it to anyone, for fear that she would be hunted down and killed. He dared not to conduct a search for her, knowing that he would never find her. After she had left him, he had pulled out all the stops to find out everything he could about Ekaterina Shishlyannikov.

What he found made him sick.

According to one file, she had tortured a group of men for several hours before burning their skin with brands from a tannery before hanging them off of a well travled bridge that was supposedly haunted by the restless spirits of people who had been robbed, hung and committed suicide. That was the only crime that she had performed that didn't make Enjolras want to vomit. However, oddly enough, there wasn't a warrant on her head. Maybe it was because no one knew what she looked like, or her true name. (Enjolras had found the files by comparing her expert marksmanship from the barricade along with a few little hints and clues she had fed him.)

Enjolras was horrified at all the horrid deed that Ekaterina had done. There was a part of him arguing with him, saying that she didn't do the crimes of her free will, that she was forced to kill.

And yet, there was also another part of him, one that kept saying…

That he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

"Annamaria!" shouted Ekaterina, her fists on her hips as she searched for her mischievous daughter. "Come here now! It's time for your bath!"

"No."

Ekaterina sighed in exasperation. "What do you mean by no?"

Four year old Annamaria came out from underneath her mother's bed and smiled cheekily at her. She held up her stuffed bear and pouted.

"Teddy have bath, too?" she asked quietly. Ekaterina chuckled as she swung her young daughter up onto her hips.

"Of course, love," she murmured before walking to the washroom, where after stripping her daughter of her clothes, she dumped her into the bathtub and began lathering her up.

"Bubbles!" squealed the happy child, splashing water all over her mother, who was trying to wash her daughter's hair. Ekaterina laughed loudly as finally gave up and rinsed her daughter's bouncy curls. The assassin lifted her daughter out of the tub and noticed that over thirty minutes had passed, ten minutes longer then Ekaterina would have liked.

"Annamaria, Kitty will help you dress, alright?" Ekaterina told her daughter before hustling the two of them off to their shared room. "Kitty!" shouted Ekatherina. The mutant stuck her head through the wall and her body followed.

"Kitty, can you please get Annamaria ready?" asked Ekatherina, heading towards her amour to grab her outfir for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Ekaterina and Annamaria were out on the streets of Paris, performing for money. Ekaterina danced and sang while little Annamaria acted cute and did four year old little girls things. The former assassin found herself drifting off into the past as she danced to the music provided by her friends.

She loved Enjolras with a fiery passion, but she had left him for his own safety - he couldn't get mixed up with someone like her. She was too dangerous, too unpredictable.

Enjolras.

From what Kitty told her, he was now the president of France, helping to rebuild it after the destruction that Napoleon's army left in its wake. He had helped out a lot of people, and the citizens of France thought him to be the moon and stars.

However, that day while Ekaterina was dancing, she caught sight of Enjolras, who glanced her way and saw the small group of gypsies. The retired assassin quickly gathered up Annamaria had got off the streets, but not before he saw her. Oh, how she prayed that he didn't recognize her!


	10. Chapter 10

**Butterfly on a Rose**

**I don't own Les Miz or X-Men or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The rebels get some volunteers at the barricade. Only they are not what they seem…**

"Ekatherina!"

The assassin began to run with little Annamaria bundled up in her arms. She zipped through alleyways and through busy streets, trying to lose Enjolras, who was chasing after her like a madman.

Ekatherina murmured softly to her daughter as she ran, telling her to keep her head down. But little Annamaria peeked over her mother's shoulder just as she turned around a corner and shot down a sewage pipe that led to her home under the streets of Paris.

~xoXox~

Enjolras was stunned at the dancing gypsy who had disappeared before his very eyes. She was Ekatherina- he would recognize her anywhere. After spending almost a week fighting with her, he had learned to tell when she was near, by her scent, the silent way she walked, the imposing way she carried herself…

The president shook himself as he walked back to his friends, who had accompanied him on his weekly visit to the city.

But he couldn't help but wonder…

Who was that little girl that Ekatherina had been carrying?

~xoXox~

"Mama?"

Ekatherina looked down at her little girl, who was curled up next to her, sucking on her wee little thumb.

"Who was that man chasing us?" asked the adorable little four year old girl with innocent eyes.

The assassin hesitated. Should she tell her daughter that he was her father? Or should she keep the secret for longer?

Luckily, she was saved by her young child falling asleep, her thumb still planted in her mouth. Ekatherina could only pray that Annamaria would forget the question when morning came. The young mother tucked her daughter in before donning loose fitting trousers, a crop top that showed off her tattoos, and her sturdy boots before creeping out of the bedroom to the training room.

~xoXox~

Enjolras sighed heavily as he read through reports of gypsy entertainment licenses. He had to find out who Ekatherina was.

He groaned loudly as he remembered how appetizing she looked, dressed to kill (literally speaking) at the barricades. Tight leather pants and boots, a tight leather top that showed off swirling tattoos that circled her entire body, leaving her face and hands bare. She had explained to him on that night, the night when they both made love to each other, that the tattoos were her mark of shame, outcast from her village for having her strange abilities. When he asked her to demonstrate, her face held only fear.

_ "I don't want to kill you," she had whispered. He had assured her that he wouldn't be killed if she showed him what she could do. So she complied reluctantly._

_ First, she cut her wrists. Before Enjolras could react, her self inflicted wounds were glowing a deep blue and were healing rapidly._

_ And then, she flew herself up into the air, landing her back against the ceiling. Enjolras could clearly see all her tattoos at that moment. They were in different shades of blue and looked like scales. They wrapped around her legs, around her stomach and torso, around her arms and back, leaving only her face and hands bare of their marks._

_ Enjolras thought that she was stunning at that moment._

He shook himself from his thoughts as he scowled at himself for dwelling in the past. If that creature who was dancing in the square was Ekatherina…

Then who was the little girl?

Enjolras had always wanted a family of his own. A little boy and a little girl. Ever since he had met Ekatherina, he had visions of a child who looked like his beloved, only with his chocolate brown eyes.

He sighed again before turning back to the permit list.

It looked like he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.


End file.
